Îäíàæäû âå÷åðîì
by Mizuki Sagava
Summary: ...êîãäà Ãàððè áûëî äåëàòü íå÷åãî...îí ïîïåðñÿ ïîãóëÿòü â ñëèçåðèíñêèå ïîäçåìåëüÿ...Òàê, ýòî îïÿòü ñëýø, íå íðàâèòüñÿ íå ÷èòàéòå!
1. Default Chapter

Õàé, íàðîä! ß, êîíå÷íî, çíàþ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ öåëàÿ êó÷à íåçàêîí÷åííûõ ôàíôèêîâ, íî êîãäà ìíå ñíîâà è ñíîâà ïðèõîäÿò ñâåæèå èäåè, òî ÿ íå ìîãó ïðîñòî èãíîðèðîâàòü èõ...  
  
  
Îäíàæäû âå÷åðîì, êîãäà Ãàððè áûëî äåëàòü íå÷åãî...  
  
Â òåìíûõ ïîäçåìåëüÿõ áûëî ñûðî, õîëîäíî è ìðà÷íî. Ïëþñ: òåìíî, õîòü ãëàç âûêîëè, äà åùå è íåïåðåíîñèìûé çàïàõ ïëåñåíè. Äåðíóë æå ÷åðò åãî âñòàòü ñ ïîñòåëè è ïîéòè ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ. Äà ëàäíî áû åùå êóäà-íèáóäü â ïàðê. Àí íåò, íàäî æå âå÷íî èñêàòü ïðèêëþ÷åíèé íà ñâîþ çàäíèöó! È ïîéòè íå êóäà-íèáóäü åùå, à èìåííî â ñëèçåðèíñêèå ïîäçåìåëüÿ! Íó, âîò ñêàæèòå, ïî÷åìó? Ïî÷åìó åãî âå÷íî òÿíåò ñîâàòü ñâîé íîñ òóäà, êóäà åãî ñîâñåì íå ïðîñÿò?!  
Ãàððè ïîåæèëñÿ. Ïðåäñòàâüòå ñåáå åãî ñîñòîÿíèå: â ïèæàìå è ìàíòèè-íåâèäèìêå ïîâåðõ íåå áûëî îòíþäü íå æàðêî. À åñëè åùå è ó÷åñòü òî, ÷òî îí çàáëóäèëñÿ (â ñòåíàõ ðîäíîé øêîëû! Ïîçîð!) òî ïðîäðîã îí ïîðÿäî÷íî, áëóæäàÿ òàì è ñÿì. Âêóïå ñ ýòèì åùå è çà îêíîì ëèë ñèëüíûé ëèâåíü è òîëüêî íàãíåòàë îáñòàíîâêó. Øëåïàÿ áîñûìè ïÿòêàìè ïî õîëîäíîìó êàìåííîìó ïîëó ïîäçåìåëüÿ, ÷åðíîâîëîñûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö ïðîäîëæèë ñâîé ïóòü íà ïîèñêè çàâåòíîãî âûõîäà èç ýòîãî òðåêëÿòîãî ìåñòà. Âäðóã âïåðåäè çàìàÿ÷èë ñâåò ôîíàðÿ. Òàê êàê Ãàððè áûë â ìàíòèè-íåâèäèìêå, è, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, åãî íèêòî íå ìîã óâèäåòü, Ïîòòåð ìîã áåçáîÿçíåííî ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ ê èñòî÷íèêó ñâåòà. Ïîäîéäÿ áëèæå, Ãàððè óñëûøàë ñäàâëåííûå âñõëèïû è íå íà øóòêó âñòðåâîæèëñÿ.(ïðàâèëüíî! Äîáðàÿ äóøà Ïîòòåð íèêîãäà íå îñòàâèò ÷åëîâåêà â áåäå! Äàæå åñëè ýòîò ÷åëîâåê è èç Ñëèçåðèíà...)Äàëåêî, â ñàìîì óãëó, åëå îñâåùåííàÿ ñòîÿùèì íà ïîëó ôîíàðåì, áûëà âèäíà ñãîðáëåííàÿ ôèãóðà ñèäÿùåãî ÷åëîâåêà. Å¸ ïëå÷è íåðâíî ïîäðàãèâàëè, ñîòðÿñàÿñü îò ðûäàíèé. Ëèöî ñïðÿòàíî â ëàäîíÿõ. Ïîñåìó ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð ðåøèë ïîäîéòè ïîáëèæå, äàáû ïîíÿòü êòî ýòî, ñîáñòâåííî. Íî êîãäà îí ïðîõîäèë ìèìî ôîíàðÿ, îí ñëó÷àéíî çàöåïèëñÿ ïîëîé ìàíòèè çà íåãî, (íå, íó ÷åãî âû õîòèòå? Ìàíòèÿ ðàññ÷èòàíà íà âçðîñëîãî, à äîëæíà çàìåòèòü íà ïÿòîì ãîäó îáó÷åíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñå ýòà ìàíòèÿ âñå åùå "íåñêîëüêî" âåëèêîâàòà Ãàððèêó) âñëåäñòâèå ÷åãî âìåñòå ñ ýòèì æå ïðåñëîâóòûì ôîíàðåì áðÿêíóëñÿ íà ïîë. Ñâåò ïîãàñ, âñõëèïû ìãíîâåííî ïðåêðàòèëèñü.  
-Êòî çäåñü?- ýòîò ãîëîñ ïîêàçàëñÿ Ãàððè çíàêîìûì. Íî êòî ýòî îí òàê è íå ïîíÿë. Íî òóò æå ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ëîâåö óñëûøàë ðåïëèêó, êîòîðàÿ ïîäòâåðäèëà âñå åãî îïàñåíèÿ.- Õîòÿ íåò, Ïîòòåð, íå îòâå÷àé! Òîëüêî òû ìîæåøü òåðÿòü ñâîè î÷êè â ñàìûõ íåâîîáðàçèìûõ ìåñòàõ! Ëþìîñ!  
Çàãîðåâøèéñÿ íà êîíöå ïàëî÷êè ìàëü÷èêà ñâåò îñâåòèë áëåäíîå ëèöî ñ áîëüøèìè(è çàïëàêàííûìè) ñåðûìè, ïî÷òè ñåðåáðÿíûìè â íåðîâíîì ñâåòå ïàëî÷êè ãëàçàìè. Íå óçíàòü Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. Ðàçâå ÷òî íåõàðàêòåðíûì äëÿ íåãî áûëè çàïëàêàííûå ãëàçà. Íî ýòî óæå äðóãàÿ èñòîðèÿ...  
- Äåðæè ñâîè ïðîêëÿòûå î÷êè!-Ìàëôîé áûë ñêîíôóæåí, à, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, çëîé. Ãàððè íà÷èíàë çëèòüñÿ. Åñëè ýòîò ïðèäóðîê íå âèäèò î÷åâèäíûõ âåùåé, òî ïðèéäåòüñÿ åìó íàïîìíèòü.  
- ß áû ñ ðàäîñòüþ, Ìàëôîé, äà âîò êàê ðàç áåç ñâîèõ î÷êîâ ÿ íè÷åãî íå âèæó!- â òîí åìó îòêëèêíóëñÿ "Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ íè ôèãà íå âèäèò". Äðàêî âçäîõíóë è ïîäîøåë ê Ãàððè. Íî êîãäà òóñêëûé ñâåò ïàëî÷êè îñâåòèë ñèäÿùåãî íà ïîëó ìàëü÷èêà, Ìàëôîé åäâà íå âñêðèêíóë.   
- Ýé, ó òåáÿ êðîâü!- Äðàêî áûëî áðîñèëñÿ ê Ãàððè, íî òóò æå îïîìíèëñÿ.-Ïîòòåð, âûëå÷è ñåáÿ áûñòðåé, ÿ íå ïåðåíîøó âèäà êðîâè!   
- Ìàëôîé, ìîæåò òû âñå-òàêè îòäàøü ìíå î÷êè, ÷òîáû ÿ, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ìîã âèäåòü ÷òî äåëàþ!- ñîðâàëñÿ îí. Äðàêî âíåçàïíî ïîêðàñíåë(!!!) è áûñòðî âïèõíóë î÷êè â ðóêó Ãàððè. Ïîñëåäíèé æå íàäåë î÷êè è ñ ïîìîùüþ çàêëèíàíèÿ âûëå÷èë íåáîëüøèå ðàíêè.( ñïðîñèòå îòêóäà? À êîãäà ôîíàðü ïàäàë, îí ïî-âàøåìó íå ðàçáèëñÿ? Ãàððèê âïîëíå ìîã ïîðàíèòüñÿ ñòåêëîì)   
- Ëèíçû íîñèòü íàäî.- áóðêíóë áëîíäèí, ëèöî êîòîðîãî ñåé÷àñ íàïîìèíàëî ïåðåñïåëûé ïîìèäîð.   
Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, âñòàë ñ ïîëà, îòðÿõíóëñÿ è âûæèäàòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì âïåðèëñÿ â Ìàëôîÿ óæå ñìåíèâøåãî ÿðêî-êðàñíûé öâåò ëèöà íà îáû÷íûé. Òîò íåðâíî çàåðçàë ïîä åãî âçãëÿäîì.   
-×åãî òû óñòàâèëñÿ, Ïîòòåð?!- íàêîíåö íå âûäåðæàë îí. Ãðèôôèíäîðåö ëèøü óñìåõíóëñÿ â îòâåò.   
- Ìàëôîé. Ìîæåò òû ìíå ðàññêàæåøü, ïî÷åìó òû ñèäåë ïîñðåäè íî÷è íà õîëîäíîì ïîëó â ïîäçåìåëüå è ïëàêàë?   
- Âîò åùå! Òåáå ýòî âîâñå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî çíàòü!- îò÷àÿííî êðàñíåÿ, âûêðèêíóë Äðàêî.   
- À ìíå êàæåòñÿ...-åùå ãðîì÷å çàîðàë Ãàððè, íî òóò ïîñëûøàëèñü ÷üè-òî òîðîïëèâûå øàãè. Ïîòòåð íàêèíóë íà ñåáÿ è Ìàëôîÿ ìàíòèþ-íåâèäèìêó.- Ãàñè ïàëî÷êó, äóáèíà!-ïðîøåïòàë îí â ñàìîå óõî íåñ÷àñòíîìó áëîíäèíó.   
- Íîêñ.-äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçíåñ îí, è ñðàçó ñòàëî òåìíî. Ãàððè è Äðàêî óñëûøàëè, êàê ñêðèïíóëà äâåðü, è íà ïîðîãå ïîêàçàëñÿ çàâõîç Ôèë÷ ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíîé.   
- Ñòðàííî, ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ ñëûøàë ãîëîñà...Ñòðàííî, íàäî áû çàêðûòü äâåðü â ïîäçåìåëüå íà íî÷ü...   
Ôèë÷ âûøåë, íî áûëî âñå åùå ñëûøíî åãî ïîêàøëèâàíèå. Ðåáÿòà íå ðåøèëèñü áû âûéòè ïîêà îí çäåñü.   
- ×åðò, ìû ïîïàëè! Êñòàòè, Ïîòòåð, ÿ íå çíàë, ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü ìàíòèÿ-íåâèäèìêà!   
- Ìàëôîé, òåáå ýòî âîâñå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî çíàòü!   
- Òàê èëè èíà÷å, êàê ìû âûáåðåìñÿ? Ôèë÷ è Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ äåæóðÿò íà äâåðÿõ. Õîòÿ òû ñêîðåå âñåãî ñëèíÿåøü, ÿ â ýòîì äàæå íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ñ ìàíòèåé-íåâèäèìêîé.- ãîðüêî óñìåõíóëñÿ îí. Ãàððè ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå. Ó íåãî áûëî äàæå öåëûõ äâå ïðè÷èíû ñïàñàòü Äðàêî.(õå-õå óæå äà æå "Äðàêî", à íå "Ìàëôîé") Ïåðâàÿ, ýòî áóäü îí äàæå Ãîéëîì, Ïîòòåð áû âñå ðàâíî ñïàñ áû åãî. Èç ïðèíöèïà. À âòîðàÿ, íó... Îí ïðîñòî íå ìîã îñòàâèòü "íà ñúåäåíèå" Ôèë÷ó Äðàêî. Ïî÷åìó? Äà îí è ñàì íå çíàë. Ïðîñòî íå ìîã è âñå! Äëÿ ñîáñòâåííîãî äóøåâíîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ Ãàððè â ýòè ìûñëè óãëóáëÿòüñÿ íå ñòàë.   
- Íåò, âûéäåì ìû âìåñòå. ß íå ìîãó òåáÿ çäåñü îñòàâèòü, õîòü ÿ òåáÿ è òåðïåòü íå ìîãó è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå òû áû ìåíÿ îáÿçàòåëüíî áðîñèë.-ñîáðàâøèñü ñ ñèëàìè îòòàðàáàíèë ÷åðíîâîëîñûé. ×åëþñòü ó Ìàëôîÿ îòâèñëà òàê áûñòðî è ñòðåìèòåëüíî, ÷òî åå ïðèøëîñü ëîâèòü îáåèìè ðóêàìè.   
- ×åðò, òîãäà, ïîñêîëüêó äîðîãà ê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíå çàêðûòà, òî ïðèéäåòüñÿ òåáÿ òàùèòü â Ñëèçåðèí.-òåïåðü ïðèøëà î÷åðåäü Ãàððè ëîâèòü ñâîþ ÷åëþñòü. Ïîæàëóé, Ìàëôîé íå òàê óæ ïëîõ êàêèì õî÷åò êàçàòüñÿ.......   
  
  
Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò...åñëè âàì, êîíå÷íî, ïîíðàâèëîñü.^_^ 


	2. Èñòåðè÷íûé Ãàððè è ñåíîâàë

Îäíàæäû âå÷åðîì, êîãäà Ãàððè áûëî äåëàòü íå÷åãî...  
____________________________________________________  
  
Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ:  
  
Èñòåðè÷íûé Ãàððè è ñåíîâàë   
__________________________  
  
  
- Ìàëôîé, òû ÷òî, ñ óìà ñîøåë?!-÷åðòûõíóëñÿ Ïîòòåð, êîãäà îíè ñ Äðàêî âíîâü íàëåòåëè íà êàêîãî-òî êàìåííîãî ÷óäèêà. Îíè óæå ãäå-òî ñ ïîë÷àñà áëóæäàëè ïî ïîäçåìåëüÿì è íèêàê íå ìîãëè,íàêîíåö, äîïåðåòüñÿ äî ãîñòèíîé Ñëèçåðèíà. Ãàððè óæå íà÷èíàëà ïîðÿäêîì áåñèòü ýòà ñèòóàöèÿ, íî îí òåðïåëèâî æäàë. Ò.ê. äåëàòü áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íå÷åãî(íó êðîìå êàê èäòè âñëåä çà áåëîáðûñûì ñëèçåðèíöåì) Ãàððèê íà÷àë îáäóìûâàòü âñå ñîáûòèÿ ïðîèçîøåäøèå ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ. È ïåðâûé âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé âñòàë ïðåä íèì âî âåñü ðîñò áûë: Êàêîãî äåìåíòîðà Äðà..òüôó! Ìàëôîé ðåâåë íà ïîëó,êàê íå çíàþ êòî, äà åùå è òàê äàëåêî îò ñëèçåðèíñêîé ãîñòèíîé?   
Íî äîäóìàòü åìó íå äàëà ñïèíà Ìàëôîÿ, â êîòîðóþ îí, ñîáñòâåííî-òî è âìàçàëñÿ íà âñåé ñêîðîñòè. È, åñòåñòâåííî, òóò æå äâîå øåñòèêóðñíèêîâ ãðîõàíóëèñü íà ïîë. Êîãäà ãðèôôèíäîðåö óñëûøàë ïðèãëóøåííûå ìàòåðêè è ðóãàòåëüñòâà, äî íåãî òîëüêî äîïåðëî, ÷òî îí, ïàäàÿ ïðèäàâèë ñîáîé Ìàëôîÿ, êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ âûðàæàë ñâîå êðàéíåå íåäîâîëüñòâèå ñèì ôàêòîì.   
- Ïîòòåð, òâîþ ìàòü!!!- âçðåâåë âçúåðîøåííûé Äðàêî, à Ãàððè ìåæäó äåëîì ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ñòðàøíî ìèëûé, êîãäà ðàñòðåïàííûé, à íå çàëèçàííûé. Íî òóò æå ìûñëåííî äàë ñåáå ïîùå÷èíó çà òàêèå ìûñëè. Äà ÷òî ýòî ñ íèì òàêîå!?- Åùå îäíà òàêàÿ âûõîäêà è òâîå òåëî íàéäóò çàâòðà â óíèòàçå òóàëåòà Ïëàêñû Ìèðòë!!!   
Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ëîâåö ëèøü òîëüêî çàðæàë â ãîëîñ, ÷åì åùå áîëüøå ðàçúÿðèë èòàê çëîãî Äðàêî. Òîò çëî ïðèùóðèâøèñü, ïðîøèïåë íå õóæå Âàñèëèñêà:   
- Åñëè òû áóäåøü ïðîäîëæàòü ðæàòü, òî ÿ òî÷íî âûïîëíþ ñâîå îáåùàíèå â îòíîøåíèè òâîåãî òðóïà â óíèòàçå!- Ãàððè óæå ïî÷òè ïðåêðàòèë èñòåðèêó, íî âñå åùå ïîõèõèêèâàë â êóëà÷îê. Äðàêî êîå-êàê çàòîëêàâ â ñïàëüíþ ïðèïàäî÷íîãî ìàëü÷èêà-êîòîðûé-íèêàê-íå-ìîæåò-çàòêíóòü-ñâîþ-÷åðòîâó-ïàñòü, ïîñïåøíî çàêðûë çà íèìè äâåðü. Ñîïðîâîæäàåìûé ðóãàòåëüñòâàìè áëîíäèíà Ãàððèê áûë íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî çàïèõíóò ïîä êðîâàòü. Â ñïàëüíå ñëèçåðèíöåâ åùå äîëãî áûëî ñëûøíî Ãàðèíî õèõèêàíüå...   
À âîò íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü óðîê çåëèé ÿâíî ïîøëî íàïåðåêîñÿê. Ñíà÷àëà Ñíåãã îïîçäàë, ïîòîì íè ñ òîãî íè ñ ñåãî çàäàë èì ïðèãîòîâèòü ïåðåìåùàþùåå çåëüå. Íî òóò...  
- ÌÈÑÒÅÐ ÏÎÒÒÅÐ!!!!! Ñåé÷àñ æå îòîéäèòå îò ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ!- êîãäà Ñíåãã óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî åãî ñëîâà íå âîçûìåëè äåéñòâèÿ, îí ïðèíÿëñÿ ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî ðàçíèìàòü, óâëå÷åííî äåðóùèõñÿ ìàëü÷èøåê. Ïàðàëëåëüíî òî æå ñàìîå ïûòàëèñü ñäåëàòü (ðàçíÿòü äðà÷óíîâ, à íå äðàòüñÿ) Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà, îòòàñêèâàÿ Ãàððè, êîòîðûé äóøèë Äðàêî, ëåæàùåãî íà ïîëó, çà ïîëû ìàíòèè îò íåñ÷àñòíîãî ñëèçåðèíöà. Êîãäà ìàñòåð çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ñõâàòèë ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî ëîâöà çà ïëå÷î, ÷òîáû îòáðîñèòü èëè õîòÿ áû îòòîëêíóòü íàçàä, òîò ëÿãíóë Ñíåããà â æèâîò. Ó Ñåâåðóñà ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå, îí íå óäåðæàëñÿ íà íîãàõ, âñëåäñòâèè ÷åãî íå÷àÿíî îïðîêèíóë ó÷èòåëüñêèé ñòîë. Îí (ñòîë âñìûñëå) ãðîõàíóëñÿ âìåñòå ñî âñåì ñâîèì ñîäåðæèìûì(à áûëî òàì íàäî ñêàçàòü íå ìàëî: èíãðèäèåòíû äëÿ çåëèé, êèïÿùèé êîòåë, ãðóäà êíèæåê, ïëþñ ñàì ñòîë áûë äàëåêî íå õèëûé. Íå äàòü, íè âçÿòü èç ìîðåíîãî äóáà) íà Ïîòòåð è êî, ïëþñ íà ïîëóçàäóøåííîãî Äðàêî. Âñå çàâîëîêëî äûìîì, à ìèíóòó ñïóñòÿ, êîãäà äûì ðàññåÿëñÿ, Ãàððè, Ðîíà, Ãåðìèîíû è Ìàëôîÿ óæå íå áûëî â êëàññå...  
  
Â òî ñàìîå âðåìÿ ÷åòûðå íåîïîçíàííûõ ëåòàþùèõ îáúåêòà (äîãàäàéòåéñü ñ äâóõ ðàç êòî?) ïðîëåòåëè ïî âîçäóõó ìåòðîâ ýäàê 5 è ïðèçåìëèëèñü ãäå-òî íà ñåíîâàëå.Òàì áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íåâîçìîæíî äûøàòü èç-çà çàïàõà çàòõëîãî ñåíà, à åñëè åùå è ïðèíÿòü âî âíèìàíèå è òî, ÷òî ïðèçåìëÿÿñü âñÿ ÷åñòíàÿ êàìïàíèÿ ïðîëîìèëà âåòõóþ äåðåâÿííóþ êðûøó... Ñëåäîâàòåëüíî ó âñåõ ÷åòûðåõ áûëî ïðåïðîòèâíåéøåå íàñòðîåíèå.  
-Òàê, ìîæåò ìíå êòî-íèáóäü îáúÿñíèò ÃÄÅ ÌÛ ×ÅÐÒ ÂÎÇÜÌÈ!!!-ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñêàæåì òàê íå õèëûé ãîëîñîê ðûæèêà, ïåðâîãî âûáðàâøåãîñÿ èç-ïîä íàâàëèâøèõñÿ íà íåãî òþêîâ ñ ñåíîì. Òóò æå ïîñëûøàëñÿ êàøëü Ãåðìèîíû, âòîðîé âûáðàøåéñÿ íà "ñâåò" (åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü òîãî, ÷òî â òîì ìåñòå ãäå îíè îêàçàëèñü, òåìåíü áûëà íåïðîãëÿäíàÿ) áîæèé. Ãàððèê ïîêà æå íå ïîäàâàë íèêàêèõ ïðèçíàêîâ æèçíè. Âñìûñëå îí î÷íóëñÿ, êàê è ïîëàãàåòñÿ, òîêà âîò ñóùåñòâîâàëà îäíà ìàëåíüêàÿ ïðîáëåì. Åãî î÷êè "óáåãëè" â íåèçâåñòíîì íèêîì íàïðàâëåíèè, è ñåé÷àñ èç ìàëü÷èêà-êîòîðûé-âûæèë Ïîòòåð ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ìàëü÷èêà-êîòîðûé-íè-õðåíà-íå-âèäèò. Â òó æå ìèíóòó ÷åðíîâîëîñûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö îùóòèë íà ñåáå âåñ ÷üåãî-òî òåëà. Ãàððèê ïîêðûëñÿ ìóðàøêàìè.  
-Ðîí....-ñêàçàë îí òèõèì ãîëîñîì-...ñêàæè ìíå, åñëè òû ãäå-òî ñîâåðøåííî â äðóãîì êîíöå, à Ãåðìèîíà êàøëÿåò òîæå ãäå-òî òàì, òî.....êòî æå òîãäà íà ìíå?........  
Ìîë÷àíèå, ÷åðåç ïÿòü ñåêóíä.....  
-ÏÎÒÒÅÐ!!!!!!(ÌÀËÔÎÉ!!!!!)-îäíîâðåìåííî, êàê áóäòî èì äàëè êîìàíäó âñêðè÷àëè îáà. Ìàëôîé, êàê îøïàðåííûé ñïðûãíóë ñ òîãî ìåñòà (òîáèøü ñ Ãàððè) ãäå òîëüêî ÷òî íàõîäèëñÿ è îòïðûãíóë ìåòðîâ íà 8. Òî æå ñäåëàë è Ãàððè.   
________________________________________________________________________________  
Íó êàê? Íå ñëèøêîì óæàñíî? 


	3. È ñêàæèòå, âàøó ìàòü, êàê æå ýòî ïîíèìàò...

Îäíàæäû âå÷åðîì, êîãäà Ãàððè áûëî äåëàòü íå÷åãî...  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
Ãëàâà òðåòüÿ: È ñêàæèòå, âàøó ìàòü, êàê æå ýòî ïîíèìàòü?  
  
  
  
Ìàëôîé ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñîîáðàæàë, ÷òî ìîæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü â êà÷åñòâå çàùèòû îò ðàçúÿðåííîãî Ïîòòåðà. Íè÷åãî êðîìå ñòàðûõ òþêîâ ñ ñåíîì ïîáëèçîñòè íå íàáëþäàëîñü. Äðàêî ïîïóòíî âñïîìíèë, ÷òî âñå-òàêè íå ñòîèëî íàçûâàòü åãî òóïûì êîçëîì è äåãåíåðàòîì, êîãäà ãðèôôèíäîðåö "ìèëî" çàìåòèë "÷òî ìîæåò óæå õâàòèò íà íåãî ïÿëèòüñÿ"... Òîãäà ìîæåò áûòü Ãàððè áû íå áûë òàê çîë â äàííûé ìîìåíò. Íî óâû ïîñëåäíèé ôàêò ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ ñ áåëîáðûñèêîì íîñ ê íîñó îêîí÷àòåëüíî âûâåë åãî èç äóøåâíîãî ðàâíîâåñèÿ. Ñëèçåðèíåö ïîíÿë, ÷òî õîòü íà çåëüÿõ åãî íå óáèëè, òî îí ìîæåò ñòàòü òðóïîì ñåé÷àñ. Êîðî÷å ãîâîðÿ, ïîðà áûëî áðàòü íîãè â ðóêè è ñìàòûâàòüñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò çëþùåãî Ïîòòåðà è åãî íåíîðìàëüíûõ äðóçåé. Íå óñïåë Ãàððèê è çàìàõíóòüñÿ íà íåñ÷àñòíîãî Äðàêî, êàê òîãî è ñëåä ïðîñòûë. Íî Ãàððè áûñòðî îïðàâèëñÿ îò óäèâëåíèÿ è ðâàíóë âñëåä çà ñâîèì çàêëÿòûì âðàãîì. Äæ.Ê.Ðîóëèíã âðîäå óïîìèíàëà, ÷òî õîòü Ïîòòåð è õóäîùàâûé, íî áåãàåò õîðîøî. À Äðàêî, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, áåãàåò òàê ñêàæåì "íå âàæíî"... Îäíàêî Äðàêèê ãåðîéñêè óëåïåòûâàë îò Ãàððè åùå êèëîìåòðîâ äåñÿòü (ó ñòðàõà ãëàçà âåëèêè) ïîêà, íàêîíåö, íå âûäîõñÿ. ×åðíîâîëîñûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö òîæå ïîðÿäêîì èçìîòàëñÿ, íî áûë åùå â ñîñòîÿíèè íàäàâàòü òóìàêîâ. Íà ýòîò ðàç ðàçíèìàòü èõ áûëî íåêîìó, íî è ñèëû ó ïàðíåé áûëè íà èñõîäå, òàê ÷òî äðàêà îãðàíè÷èëàñü ëèøü ôèíãàëîì ïîä ãëàçîì ó Äðàêî è âûâåðíóòûì çàïÿñòüåì Ãàððè, êîòîðûå, âïðî÷åì, áûëè òóò æå âûëå÷åíû âîëøåáíûìè ïàëî÷êàìè.   
  
-Ìàëôîé.......ýòî...-ñïóñòÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ âñå æå çàâåë áåñåäó Ãàððè.-À òû ñëó÷àåì íå â êóðñå ãäå ýòî ìû?  
  
Äðàêî ëèøü ïî÷åñàë çàòûëîê è ñìîã âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ ÷òî-òî âðîäå:  
-À õåð åãî çíàåò! Íî ñóäÿ ïî îáñòàíîâêå, ìû ÿâíî íå Õîãâàðòñå....  
  
Ãàððèê ñòðàäàëü÷åñêè çàêàòèë ãëàçà.  
- Áðàâî, Øåðëîê, êàê æå ÿ ñðàçó-òî íå äîãàäàëñÿ!-íî òóò óæå íå âûäåðæàë.-Èäèäèîò òóïîðûëûé, äà ìû íå òîëüêî íå â Õîãâàðòñå, à âîîáùå ó ÷åðòà íà êóëè÷êàõ!!!!  
  
Ìàëôóøà íåìíîãî ïîìÿëñÿ, à çàòåì ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî ïðîèçíåñ:  
- À ãäå ýòî, ó ÷åðòà íà êóëß÷êàõ?  
  
- Íà êóëÈ÷êàõ, à íå íà êóëß÷êàõ, äóðàê!!!  
  
-À, íó äà...-ïðîäîëæàë ñòðîèòü èç ñåáÿ óìàëèøåííîãî òîðìîçà Ìàëôîé ìëàäøèé.  
  
-Íå òîëüêî íà êóëÿ...òüôó! Êóëè÷êàõ, íî äàæå íå â Àíãëèè!!!  
  
-À ýòî åùå ïî÷åìó?!-òåïåðü äåéñòâèòåëüíî óäèâèëñÿ Äðàêî.  
Òóò ìèìî íèõ ïðîåõàë çàäðèïàíûé "Çàïîðîæåö" è ÷óòü áûëî íå çàäàâèë ðåáÿò.  
  
-Äà ïîòîìó ÷òî â Àíãëèè íå áûâàåò íàñòîëüêî âîíþ÷èõ ñåíîâàëîâ, íàñòîëüêî çàñðàííûõ äîðîã è íàñòîëüêî õðåíîâûõ âîäèòåëåé!!!!!!!!! Èñõîäÿ èç ýòîãî ìîãó ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ìû íå ãäå-íèáóäü, à èìåííî â Ðîññèè!  
  
-Â ÑÑÑÐ ÷òî ëè?  
  
-Ýé, äî òåáÿ, ÷òî, äîõîäèò êàê äî æèðàôà?! Òû õîòü ðàç â æèçíè ãàçåòó â ðóêè áðàë?!  
  
-Íåò...-÷åñòíî ïðèçíàëñÿ ñëèçåðèíåö.  
  
-Òàê âîò åñëè áû áðàë, òî äàâíî áû óæå çíàë, ÷òî ÑÑÑÐ òðèñòà ëåò êàê ðàñïàëñÿ!!! À ñåé÷àñ ýòî Ðîññèéñêàÿ Ôåäåðàöèÿ!!!-ïî ìåðå òîãî êàê Ãàððè ââîäèë Äðàêî â êóðñ äåë ìèðîâîé ïîëèòèêè, ó ïîñëåäíåãî âñå áîëüøå îòâèñàëà ÷åëþñòü. Íàêîíåö îí ïîäíÿë ñëåãêà çàïûëåííóþ ÷àñòü òåëà è âñòàâèë íà ìåñòî è òîëüêî òåïåðü ñìîã îøàðàøåííî ïðîèçíåñòè:  
  
-Íó, äàæå åñëè è Ðîññèÿ, òî ñ êàêîãî ïåðåïóãó ìû òóò îêàçàëèñü-òî?!  
  
-Íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë âûðàæåíèå :"Â Ðîññèè äâå áåäû: äóðàêè è äîðîãè"? Òàê âîò ñåé÷àñ-Ãàððè ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëíî ïîñìîòðåë âñëåä óäàëÿþùåìóñÿ êóäà-òî âäàëü "Çàïîðîæöó".-Ìû ñòîëêíóëèñü è ñ òåì, è ñ äðóãèì îäíîâðåìåííî!  
  
Äðàêî, åñòñòâåííî, áûë êàê âñåãäà íå ñîãëàñåí ñ òî÷êîé çðåíèÿ "øèáêî ðàçóìíè÷åâøåãîñÿ ãðèôôèíäîðöà".(Ìàëôîÿ íèêîãäà íåëüçÿ áûëî îáâèíèòü â âåæëèâîñòè, òàê ÷òî âïîëíå ðåçîííî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî îí ñðàçó æå âåñüìà åõèäíî "ïîäåëèëñÿ" ñâîèìè ñîîáðàæåíèåìè ïî ïîâîäó ëîãèêè è çðàâîãî ðàññóäêà þíîãî Ïîòòåðà â îáùåì):   
-Íàäî æå...êàê áóäòî â Àíãëèè ýòîãî íåò.......ïðè÷åì ïîïàäàþòñÿ òàêèå äîâîëüíî çàíÿòíûå ýêçåìïëÿðû, êàê ñåìåéêà Óèçëè, íàïðèìåð. Êîòîðûå íå òîëüêî óìóäðÿþòñÿ ñîâåðøåííî áåçäàðíî óïðàâëÿòü êàçàëîñü áû óæå äî îòóïåíèÿ ëåãêèì â óïðàâëåíèè âîëøåáíûì àâòîìîáèëåì, íî åùå è óìóäðèòüñÿ ïðè ýòîì äèáèëüíåéøå çàñâåòèòüñÿ ïåðåä ýòèìè èäèîòàòè ìàããëàìè!-çà ñè¸ ïðåäïîëîæåíüèöå, íàø ëþáèìûé õîðåê íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî ïîëó÷èë ïî õëåáàëó.  
  
Âñêîðå, äîâîëüíî ìèëî íà÷àâøàÿñÿ áåñåäà ïåðåðîñëà â áàíàëüíóþ óëè÷íóþ äðàêó, òàê ÷òî óæå ïî èñòå÷åíèè ÷àñà îáà ïàðåíüêà áûëè íàñòîëüêî ïîòðåïàíûìè, ÷òî íà íèõ íåëüçÿ áûëî ñìîòðåòü áåç æàëîñòè. Íî êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ:"Íå áûëî áû ñ÷àñòüÿ, íåñ÷àñòüå á ïîìîãëî." È ýòîò ñëó÷àé ëèøíåå ïîäòâåðæäåíèå òîìó, ÷òî "äóðàêàì âñåãäà âåçåò". Íå îïóñêàÿñü â ïðîñòðàííûå ðàññóæäåíèÿ íà òåìó "ãäå, êóäà, êîãäà, îòêóäà è ò.ï." ìîãó ëèøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî êàêàÿ-òî òåòåíüêà íà ñòàðåíüêîé, õëþïàþùåé ìîòîðîì è áîã çíàåò êîãäà ìûòîé, ïðåäïîëîæèòåëüíîãî áåëîãî öâåòà, "Âîëãå", ñæàëèëàñü íàä "ïîáðîäÿæêàìè" è ðåøèëà-òàêè äîâåñòè "áåäíûõ è íåñêîëüêî äíåé íå êîðìëåííûõ (íó íå ìîã æå Ìàëôóøà â êîíöå-êîíöîâ íå âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ñèòóàöèåé) äåòèøåê" (îäíàêî óæå ïîä äâà ìåòðà ðîñòîì "äåòèøåê").  
  
Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Äðàêî è Ãàððè ñìèðíî ñèäåëè íà çàäíåì ñèäåíüå(äàæå íå äâèãàÿñü), íî ïîòîì âñå æå ëþáîïûòñòâî âçÿëî âåðõ, è îíè, íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèâøèñü, ñòàëè îçèðàòüñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì è, ïî÷òè ïî ïîÿñ âûñîâûâàÿñü èç îêíà, îãëÿäûâàòü îêðåñòíîñòè. À ïîñìîòðåòü, íàäî ñêàçàòü, òàì ÿâíî áûëî íà ÷òî! Îíè åõàëè ïî åäâà îñâåùåííîé îðàíæåâûìè îãíÿìè ôîíàðåé äîðîãå, ïîñòîÿííî ïîäïðûãèâàÿ íà êî÷êàõ è óõàáàõ. Óêàçàòåëè áûëî ïî÷òè íå ðàçëè÷èòü èç-çà ñêóäíîãî îñâåùåíèÿ, íî ïîõîæå äîáðåíüêàÿ æåíùèíà áûëà ìåñòíîé è ïðåêðàñíî îðèåíòèðîâàëàñü áåç ôîíàðåé è óêàçàòåëåé. Ëàíäøàôò ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñîáîé ñíà÷àëà, äàæå íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä íåïðîõîäèìóþ, ÷àùó õâîéíîãî ëåñà, à ïîòîì îãðîìíîå ïîëå, çàñàæåíîå ÷åì-òî íåîïðåäåëåííûì. Íàêîíåö, âäàëè ïîêàçàëèñü îãíè ãîðîäà. "Âîëãà", íåìíîãî ïîïëóòàâ ñðåäè çàïóòàíîãî ëàáèðèíòà óëî÷åê è ïåðåóëî÷åê, âûåõàëà íà áîëüøóþ äîðîãó è îñòàíîâèëàñü âîçëå êàêîãî-òî áîëüøîãî æå çäàíèÿ.  
  
-Âîò ìû è ïðèåõàëè, âûõîäèòå, ìàëü÷èêè.  
  
-Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî äîâåçëè.-êàê-òî íåóâåðåííî ïîáëàãîäàðèë Ãàððè. Íî òóò, êàê òîëüêî îí îòîøåë îò ìàøèíû åãî ïðåáîëüíî ïíóë â ãîëåíü Äðàêèê. Òîò äàæå âîçìóòèòüñÿ íå óñïåë ïðèëè÷íî, êàê Ìàëôîé, ìèãîì ïðî íåãî çàáûâ, ðèíóëñÿ ê æåíùèå:  
-Èçâèíèòå, ìîæíî âîïðîñ?  
  
-Êîíå÷íî, äîðîãóøà.-äðóæåëþáíî óëûáíóëàñü îíà.  
  
-Âû íå ïîäñêàæèòå, â êàêîì ìû ý......ãîðîäå?  
  
Íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëè, êàê íà óìàëèøåííîãî, íî âñå æå îòâåòèëè. Ãàððè æå íà çàäíåì ïëàíå îòêðîâåííî ðæàë â ãîëîñ.  
  
-Äà, êîíå÷íî. Âû â Ñèáèðè, â ãîðîäå Êåìåðîâî.-òîëüêî ýòèõ ñëîâ õâàòèëî, ÷òîáû Äðàêî âîøåë â ñòóïîð. "Âîëãà" æå, æàëîáíî ñêðèïíóâ òîðìîçàìè, ñîðâàëàñü ñ ìåñòà è óì÷àëàñü â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè.  
  
Íà÷àëî áûëî îïðåäåëåííî ìíîãîîáåùàþùèì... 


	4. Êàêèå ëþäè è áåç îõðàíû!

Äà, äà....â ñàìóþ Êåìåðîâñêóþ îáëàñòü......×óâñòâóþ ÿ, ÷òî ó Ïîòòåð è êî íàäîëãà îñòàíóòñÿ âïå÷àòëåíèÿ î íàøåì ëþáèìîì Ìóõîñðàíñêå.  
Stasya, à òû ãäå æèâåøü? Â Êåìåðîâî èëè ðÿäîì ãäå-íèáóäü?   
Ëàäíî, íå áóäó âàñ çàãðóæàòü è ñðàçó ïåðåéäó íåïîñðåäñòâåííî ê ãëàâå:  
  
  
Îäíàæäû âå÷åðîì, êîãäà Ãàððè áûëî äåëàòü íå÷åãî....  
______________________________________________  
  
ÃËÀÂÀ 4:   
  
"Êàêèå ëþäè è áåç îõðàíû!"  
Ñíåéï, ïîäêðåïèâ ñâîå ïðîùàíèå ñ Âîëäèêîì ñìà÷íûì ìàòåðêîì (áëàãî Òîì áûë ñëåãêà ïîäãëóõîâàò, òàê ÷òî Ñåâåðóñó óäàëîñü íå ñõëîïîòàòü "Êåäàâðîé" ïî áàøíå), îòïðàâèëñÿ âûïîëíÿòü äàííîå åìó ïîðó÷åíèå. À òî÷íåå "âûïîëíÿòü ïîðó÷åíèå", ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî îáñóäèâ åãî ñ Äàìáëäîðîì, òàê êàê ïðîôåññîð çåëüåäåëèÿ âîâñå íå ãîðåë æåëàíèåì çàëåòåòü â Àçêàáàí ñ îáâèíåíèåì â óáèéñòâå Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà è êàìïàíèè, òàê æå êàê è áûòü "çàêåäàâðåíûì" Ëþöèóñîì Ìàëôîåì çà óáèéñòâî åäèíñòâåííîãî íàñëåäíèêà ðîäà Ìàëôîåâ. Ãîâîðÿ ïðîñòûì ÿçûêîì: Ñíåéïó ïîðó÷èëè óáèòü Ãàððè, Ðîíà, Ãåðìèîíó è Äðàêî. Ïî÷åìó Äðàêî? Äà òàê, äëÿ ïðîôèëàêòèêè. Òåìíîìó âëàñòåëèíó, âèäèòå ëè, ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí çàîäíî ñ Ïîòòåðîì. Íî êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, ïðîòèâ ëîìà íåò ïðèåìà è îäèí Ñåâåðóñ ñ òàêîé îðàâîé "ìåëêîòû" (êàæäîìó èç êîòîðûõ áûëî äîáðûõ øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò) íå ñïðàâèëñÿ áû. Ðîíà-òî ìîæíî âîîáùå â ðàñ÷åò íå áðàòü, íî âîò ñ Ãàððè, Ãåðìèîíîé è Äðàêî ïî ëþáîìó ïðèøëîñü áû ñ÷èòàòüñÿ. Â îáùåì, íà ñîâåòå â äèðåêòîðñêîì êàáèíåòå áûëî ðåøåíî:  
  
à) âûÿñíèòü, êóäà ïðîïàëè Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è èæå ñ íèì.  
  
á) îòïðàâèòü òóäà Ñíåéïà "ÿêîáû íà çàäàíèå".  
  
â) âîçâðàòèòü ðåáÿòíþ â Õîãâàðòñ.  
  
ã) îòìàçàòüñÿ îò Âîëäåìîðòà òåì, ÷òî îíè ñìîãëè ñáåæàòü. (È ñõëîïîòàòü Êðóöèàòóñîì ïî áàøêå - ìðà÷íî äîáàâèë ïðî ñåáÿ ãëàâà Ñëèçåðèíà)  
  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, íåäîâîëüíî ìàòåðÿñü, â ñàìîì ïðèñêâåðíåéøåì íàñòðîåíèè ïîïåðñÿ â ëàáîðàòîðèþ. Òîëüêî ðàñïàõíóâ äâåðü, Ñåâåðóñ ñðàçó æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë çàïàõ ãàðè. Âñå ïîìåùåíèå çàâîëîêëî äûìîì. Âíåçàïíî Ñíåéï ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå è òèõî òàê ñïîëç ïî ñòåíî÷êå, ïðîâàëèâàÿñü â íåèçâåñòíîñòü. Îäíàêî î÷íóòüñÿ åìó áûëî ñóæäåíî âîâñå íå â ñâîåé ëàáîðàòîðèè... íî îá ýòîì ïîçæå...  
  
* * *  
  
Ãàððè ïåðâûì âûøåë èç îöåïåíåíèÿ è, íå ïîçàáîòèâøèñü î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîäíÿòü ÷åëþñòü ñ àñôàëüòà, ñïðîñèë ó âñå åùå ñòîÿùåãî ñòîëáîì Äðàêî:  
  
-Ýõåì, Ìàëôîé, åùå ðàç: ãäå ìû?  
  
- Çíàåøü, Ãà... Ïîòòåð, íàâåðíîå, ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ "Êåìèðîâà" èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå... - íàêîíåö, ñòðàäàëü÷åñêè âçäîõíóâ, Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè è ñïðîñèë:   
  
- ×òî äåëàòü-òî áóäåì?  
  
-Çàäàé âîïðîñ ïîëåã÷å. È âîîáùå, êàêîãî ÷åðòà ÿ òóò ñ òîáîé òàñêàþñü?! Ñàì è äóìàé ÷òî äåëàòü! ß òåáå íå íÿíüêà. - Ìàëôîé ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè êàê íà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî ðàíüøå âðåìåíè âûïóñòèëè èç îòäåëåíèÿ "×ðåçâû÷àéíî Îïàñíûå Ïñèõè" ãîñïèòàëÿ Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî, íî âñå æå íå ðåøèëñÿ âûñêàçàòüñÿ âñëóõ. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí "çàáîòëèâî" ïîëîæèë ëàäîíü íà ëîá Ïîòòåðà-ìëàäøåãî è ãîëîñîì Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ:  
  
-Ãàððè, ðàäîñòü ìîÿ, òû íå çàáîëåë ÷àñîì?-íî òóò æå óáðàâ ðóêó ñ ãàððèíîãî ëáà è ïîâûñèâ ãðîìêîñòü ãîëîñà íà íåñêîëüêî äåöèáåë:  
  
- ÀËÅ!!!! ÌÛ ÎÄÍÈ Â ÝÒÎÌ ÇÀÆÎÏÈÍÑÊÅ! È ÌÛ ÎÄÍÈ ÇÍÀÅÌ, ×ÒÎ ÍÀÌ ÎÒÑÞÄÀ ÍÀÄÎ ÂÛÁÐÀÒÜÑß!!! ÏÐÈ×ÅÌ, ÂÛÁÐÀÒÜÑß ÊÀÊ ÌÎÆÍÎ ÑÊÎÐÅÅ!! ÒÀÊ ×ÒÎ ÇÀÕËÎÏÍÈ ÏÀÑÒÜ È ÄÓÌÀÉ, ×ÒÎ ÍÀÌ ÄÅËÀÒÜ, ×ÅÐÒ ÏÎÄÅÐÈ!!!!-ïîñëå ñòîëü äëèòåëüíîé òèðàäû, Äðàêî ïîòðåáîâàëîñü íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû îòäûøàòüñÿ. Îäíàêî Ãàððè, êàê íè ñòðàííî, ïîñëóøíî "çàõëîïíóë ïàñòü" è íà÷àë äóìàòü (èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñòàðàòåëüíî äåëàë âèä, ÷òî äóìàåò), çàòåì, íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ, Äðàêî ýòî âñå íàäîåëî, è îí íåòåðïåëèâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ:  
  
-Íó? Ìû òàê è ñîáèðàåìñÿ ñèäåòü â ýòîé äûðå äî ñêîí÷àíèÿ âåêîâ èëè æå òû âñå-òàêè ïðèäóìàåøü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü?!  
  
-À ÷òî ýòî ñðàçó ÿ?  
  
-Ïîòòåð...  
  
-×òî "Ïîòòåð"?! ß óæå 15 ëåò êàê "Ïîòòåð"!!! Ïî÷åìó õîòü ðàç â æèçíè òû íå ìîæåøü ïîäóìàòü ñâîåé òóïîé áàøêîé?!  
  
-Äà ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íè õðåíà íå ðàçáèðàþñü â ìàããëîâñêîì ìèðå! ß ÷òî-òî íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî áû ìû ïîïàëè â Õîãñìèä èëè õîòü êàêîå-òî ìåñòî, ãäå õîòÿ áû â ïðîåêòå ïðåäïîëàãàëèñü ïîñåëåíèÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ. Ê òîìó æå...-ïðîäîëæàë îí, âêîíåö ðàçîçëèâøèñü.- Êàê ÿ ìîãó äóìàòü, åñëè òû ñàì òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ òóïîé?! À?! Êòî èç íàñ òóïåå åùå âîïðîñ.  
  
-Çàìå÷àòåëüíî... ïðî íàñ ìîæíî ñíèìàòü ôèëüì...."Òóïîé è Åùå Òóïåå".-ìðà÷íî óñìåõíóëñÿ Ãàððè.-Ëàäíî, êîí÷àé áàçàð! Ïîøëè.  
  
Ìàëôîé òîëüêî ðàçèíóë âàðåæêó, ÷òîáû â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç âûñêàçàòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãàäîñòü ïî ïîâîäó èëè áåç ïîâîäà, íî, çàìåòèâ òîëüêî óäàëÿþùóþñÿ ñïèíó Ãàððè â êà÷åñòâå ñëóøàòåëÿ, áûñòðåíüêî äîãíàë, êóäà-òî ñòðåìèòåëüíî èäóùåãî ãðèôôèíäîðöà.  
  
-Ýé, à êóäà ìû, ñîáñòâåííî, èäåì?  
  
Âîïðîñ, îäíàêî, îñòàëñÿ áåç îòâåòà. Äðàêî, íàêîíåö, ñìèðèâøèñü ñ ñóäüáîé, ìîë÷à ïîïëåëñÿ ðÿäîì. Ïîñëå òîãî êàê ðåáÿòà ïðîøëè ïàðó êâàðòàëü÷èêîâ, ó Ìàëôîÿ ðåçêî ïîÿâèëîñü æåëàíèå íàìåðòâî âöåïèòüñÿ â Ãàððè è äîëãî íå îòïóñêàòü.(íåò, íå îò ëþáâè áîëüøîé, à ñêîðåå îò ñòðàõà) Ñàìè ïîäóìàéòå, êàê áû âû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëè "íà ïðîãóëêå" ïî ïóñòûì è Î×ÅÍÜ òåìíûì óëî÷êàì, ïîñòîÿííî ñïîòûêàÿñü î íåèçâåñòíîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ ïðåäìåòû è áîìæåé. Åñëè åùå íå ïðèíèìàòü âî âíèìàíèå, ÷òî ïîñëåäíèå ïðè ñïîòûêàíèè î íèõ ëèáî âûäàâàëè êðàñèâûé òðåõýòàæíûé ìîíîëîã, ëèáî ñêðîìíî òàê ïðîñèëè äåñÿòî÷êó èëè ñîòíþ íà áóòûëî÷êó âîäÿðû.   
  
Çà âðåìÿ èõ "ðîìàíòè÷åñêîé íî÷íîé ïðîãóëêè" Äðàêî êîå-÷åãî óñïåë ïîíàõâàòàòüñÿ ó ìåñòíûõ ãðàìîòååâ. È â äàííûé ìîìåíò îí âûäàë òàêóþ ôðàçî÷êó, ïðèïîìèíàÿ äîñòîèíñòâà ýòîãî Ìóõîñðàíñêà, è ÷òî îí äóìàåò î "òîé ïàêîñòè, â êîòîðóþ îí óìóäðèëñÿ â******ÿ", ÷òî ó áëèçëåæàùåãî àëêàøà àæ óøè îáâèñëè, à ÷åëþñòü îòâàëèëàñü âñåðüåç è íàäîëãî. Ãàððè æå ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà ñëèçåðèíöà.  
  
-È ÷òî ýòî áûëî?  
  
-×òî, ÷òî! Íå çíàþ! Ïðîñòî òàê òóò âûðàæàþòñÿ ìåñòíûå "äîáðîæåëàòåëè", åñëè èõ ïîñðåäè íî÷è áåñïîêîèò ïàðî÷êà ÷óìàçûõ ïðèäóðêîâ â ìàíòèÿõ!  
  
Ïîòòåð ëèøü ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. ×åì áû äèòÿ íè òåøèëîñü, ëèøü áû íå âåøàëîñü. Õîòÿ ëó÷øå áû íàîáîðîò....  
  
Òóò ïàöàíû, íàêîíåö, âûøëè íà êàêóþ-òî áîëåå ìåíåå îñâåùåííóþ óëèöó è "ïîïîëçëè" êóäà-òî â ãîðó. Âñêîðå ïåðåä èõ ãëàçàìè ïðåäñòàëà, ïåðåëèâàþùàÿñÿ âñåìè öâåòàìè ðàäóãè, íåîíîâàÿ ðåêëàìà ñ ãîðäîé íàäïèñüþ "Êîðà" íà ðóññêîì ÿçûêå.  
  
-Ìàëôîé, òû ñëó÷àéíî ðóññêèé íå çíàåøü?  
  
-Á***ü! Êàêîé æå ÿ èäèîò!!!  
  
-Íó, íàäî æå! È êàê äàâíî òû ïîíÿë óæå âñåì äàâíî èçâåñòíóþ èñòèíó?-ñ óõìûëêîé íà ïîë ëèöà ñêàçàë ãðèôôèíäîðåö.  
  
-Äà ÿ íå ïðî ýòî, ïðèäóðîê!-îãðûçíóëñÿ Ìàëôóøà.-À áóäåøü íàåçæàòü âîîáùå çåëüå íå äàì!  
  
-Êàêîå-òàêîå çåëüå? À íó ãîíè ñåé÷àñ æå!  
  
-Õà! Ðàçáåæàëñÿ! Îáëîìèñü!-ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Äðàêî äîñòàë èç çàïàçóõè êàêóþ-òî áóòûëî÷êó è òóò æå åå âûïèë, íè îñòàâèâ íà äíå íè êàïëè.  
  
-È ÷òî æå ýòî áûëî? Çåëüå, ïîâûøàþùåå èíòåëëåêò?-ïóñòèëñÿ èçäåâàòüñÿ Ãàððè.-Ñïàñèáî, íå íàäî. Ýòî òåáå ìîçãîâ ïðè ðîæäåíèè äîñòàëîñü ìåíüøå, ÷åì ñèìïàòè÷íîñòè.  
  
Íà ïîñëåäíåé ôðàçå Ïîòòåðó âñå æå õâàòèëî óìà, ÷òîáû ïðèêóñèòü ÿçûê. Ìàëôîé æå óäèâëåííî ãëÿäÿ íà Ãàððè, ïûòàëñÿ ïåðåâàðèòü òó ãëóïîñòü, êîòîðóþ òîëüêî ÷òî âûñêàçàë ãðèôôèíäîðåö. Íî âñå æå..... Òóò ãóáû Äðàêî ðàçüåõàëèñü â òàêîé ãàäåíüêîé óõìûëî÷êå.  
  
-Ïîòòåð, ýòî ñòîèò ïîíèìàòü êàê êîìïëèìåíò â ñòîðîíó ìîåé âíåøíîñòè?  
  
Ãàððè æå, íå ïðèäóìàë íè÷åãî óìíåå, êàê çàëèòüñÿ êðàñêîé è â ñìóùåíèè îòâåñòè ãëàçà. Îäíàêî ïîñëåäíåå îí ñäåëàë ÿâíî íå çðÿ. Êðàåì ãëàçà îí óñïåë çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ïðÿìî íà íèõ ñ Äðàêî íà ïîëíîé ñêîðîñòè íåñåòñÿ "Ìåðñåäåñ". Âñå ÷òî áûëî â åãî ñèëàõ, ýòî ñïèõíóòü ñ äîðîãè Äðàêî èëè æå óáðàòüñÿ ñàìîìó. Ñïàñòè ñâîþ øêóðó èëè æå ïîäëîãî ñëèçåðèíöà, êîòîðûé âñþ æèçíü íå äàâàë åìó ïðîõîäà?  
  
Êîíåö 4-é ãëàâû....  
  
Íàðîä, êàê âû äóìàåòå ïîñòóïèò Ïîòòåð? 


End file.
